Una pequeña y adorable sorpresa
by La loca chora
Summary: ¿Como reaccionaran los chicos al encontrar el regalo mas preciado al abrir la puerta?
1. Chapter 1

**_(Esta historia está ambientada luego que Eli y Trixie se hacen novios oficiales.)_**

Era un día tranquilo en Bajoterra, Kord a visitar a Grendel y Pronto fue a colina topo a ver a sus súbditos.

**_Narra Trixie:_**

Estaba en mi computadora mientras, Eli jugaba un vídeo-juego en la sala.

De repente escuchamos unos sollozos al frente del refugio, dejamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Eli abrió la puerta caballerosamente (¿qué? Es difícil encontrar a alguien con respeto por una mujer.), le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento a lo cual el me respondió de la misma manera (sorry por no ser melosa pero eso me llega a dar nauseas tanto amor (jajaja parezco un aniña de 3 años :D XD).), vimos una pequeña caja que se movía, nos acercamos y pudimos ver unas manitos sobresaliendo de ella y al abrirla vimos un bebe de quizá 2 meses de piel trigueña.

Creo que me puse un poco maternal pues al verlo no dude el cárgalo y acurrucarlo en mi pecho, moliéndolo suavemente para que se tranquilizara.

Al dejar de llorar el pequeño, Eli tomo la caja en sus brazos y nos encaminamos al refugio. Al estar dentro de este me senté en el sofá y Eli trajo una manta para cubrir al bebe, luego revisar la caja para ver que quien era él bebe y quienes eran sus padres.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunte.

-Nada, no veo absolutamente nada…, espera- dijo mientras metía la mano al fondo de la caja de la cual saco un sobre, luego se sentó junto a mi leyendo la nota en voz alta:

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque necesito que lo protejas y ames ya que yo ya no puedo._

-¿Es todo?- pregunte.

A lo que él solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Guuuaaa, guuuaaa, guuuaaa…-lloro el pequeño.

-¿Puedo?- me consulto el chico que amo.

-Claro- le pase al bebe; comenzó a mecerlo y tararearle, luego de unos minutos se quedó completamente dormido.

-¿Qué haremos Trix?

-No lo sé.., pero no podemos dejarlo, es tan solo un bebe.

-Lose, pero su vida peligra estando con nosotros.

-Nosotros lo protegeremos- le asegure poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

Eli solo puso una mueca de preocupación, que fui cambiada por una sonrisa al ver al pequeño.

-Y… ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

-Lo pensé un poco y respondí- yo quería colocarle Will.

-Will?-pregunto más feliz.

-Sí.

-Está bien.., hola Will.-en esto el pequeño abrió los ojos y sonrió.

**_(Me disculpo pero, no lo pude evitar vi un reportaje por televisión en el cual un hombre encontró a un bebe en su puerta; me dejo sensible: ¿Cómo puede haber alguien con el corazón tan frió para deshacerse de un regalo tan hermoso?-en fin un beso.)_**

**_La loca Chora :D._**


	2. ¿ Cual sera la reacción de los chicos?

_Ya avían pasado unas horas desde que Eli y Trixie hallaron a Will y los chicos iban al refugio. _

_Primero llego Kord._

¡Hola chicos, no saben lo que me dijo Gren…-sus palabras se desvanecieron al ver a Eli en la sala cargando un bebe en sus brazos y viendo que Trixie que le chisto**_( creo que si se escribe)_**.

Kord: Ammm… chicos, ¿y ese niño? – pregunto pasmado.

Trixie empujo a Kord a la entrada del refugio para explicarle.

Kord: Trixie y ese bebe?-pregunto mas desesperado y confundido que nunca.

Trixie: Kord escucha con cuidado y atención ¿sí? , mira: el pequeño es Will, Eli y yo lo hallamos solo en la entrada del refugio, no conocemos a su familia ni de dónde viene, solo dejaron una carta mencionando que lo debíamos cuidar.- en eso llega Pronto.

Pronto: Señorita Sting, el gran Pronto llegó de su épico recorrido de…- Trixie le tapó la boca.

Trixie: Pronto no grites que volverá a llorar.

Pronto: ¿Quién?- 1 minuto después…-¿entonces, que haremos con el?

Trixie: Eli y yo decidimos ser sus… "padres".

Tras decir es los chicos miraron a Trixie y luego a ellos asustados pensando: Eli y ella se desvivirían por el pero, ¿Quién cuidara de Will cuando estén cansados o haya una misión?. Definitivamente no se imaginaban de niñeros, alimentado, cambiado pañales y persiguiendo a Will por todo el refugio **_(jajajajaja chicos solo esperen que crezca Muajajajaajaja XD)_**. Respiraron profundo y se encaminaros junto con Trixie dentro del refugio.

Trixie:¿ ya se durmió?

Eli: no-puso una, mueca de cansancio-, admito que ser padre es agotador, pero- miro Will- vale la pena- termino con una sonrisa.

Pronto: Ammm… el "gran " Pronto hará la cena .

Eli: Chicos-dijo mirando a Pronto y Kord- Trixie y yo iremos a comprar pañales pero, necesitamos que lo vigilen: ¿pueden?

Kord: claro, ustedes tranquilos.

Eli: bien- se retira con Trixie tras el la cual les mando una mirada de: "los estaré vigilando" a lo cual lo chicos tragaron grueso por que trixie era capaz de dejarlos hecho trisas.

_CON ELI Y TRIXIE:_

Eli: ¿crees que lo puedan cuidar?

Trixie: claro-pensando que si no lo hacían bien se verían con ella**_ (ajua no se metan con Trixie XD)_**

_En el refugio:_

Will: guuaaa…,guuaaa…-lloraba.

Kord: ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras lo cargaba, a lo cual Pronto respondió.

Pronto: debe tener hambre- dijo mientras traía un flan de maracuyá**_ (gracias Ash)_** intentando que lo probase pero, en su lugar se lo tiro a toda la ropa.

Kord: Jajajajaja… ya me caíste bien-a lo cual el niño sonrió pero, apareció un extraño olor de su pañal- Ho,ho…

Pronto: tienes que cámbialo.

Kord: hazlo tú.

Pronto: no seré niñera.

Kord: si lo harás antes de que te aplaste topoide-amenaso entregándole a Will.

_1 minuto después…_

Pronto: ¡ayuda!

**_( Que le habrá pasado a pronto? jajajajaja, espero que les guste ; para eso quería el postre; en fin espero sus reviews.)_**


End file.
